Nowa Era Shinobi
by Damin74PL
Summary: 384
1. #1

Minęło kilka tygodni od ataku Otsutsikich na Konohe, na pewnej polanie syn Hokage trenował ze swoim mistrzem.

"Zrobiłeś duże postępy od czasu Egzaminu na chuunina, zwłaszcza twoje taijutsu jest dużo lepsze" pochwalił Sasuke blokując cios Boruto

"Dzięki Sasuke-san, zrozumiałem że to co zrobiłem do tej pory było złe" powiedział blondyn z opuszczonym wzrokiem

"Cieszę się że to zrozumiałeś, teraz przejdziemy do innego rodzaju treningu" powiedział chwytając drewniana katane i rzucając w stronę ucznia.

"Katana?"

"Nauczę cię kenjutsu, czyli walki mieczem, mam nadzieję że jesteś gotowy?"

"Oczywiście Dattebasa!" powiedział podekscytowany

Tym czasem na innej polanie klon Naruto trenował Saradę, dziedziczk a Sharingana rzuciła się w stronę Hokage koncentrując całą swoją siłę w pięści, następnie wybiła się w powietrze i próbowała uderzyć Naruto, ten się tylko uśmiechnął i zablokował jej pięści, jednak siłą była na tyle duża że lekko wgniotła go w ziemię.

"Jesteś silna tak samo jak twoja matka Sarada-chan" pochwalił Hokage powodując że Sarada lekko się zarumieniła na komplement.

"Dziękuję Hokage-sama"

"Dobra, zbierz wszystkich z twojego rocznika i zabierz ich do mojego biura" powiedział poczym zniknął w kłębie dymu

Sarada od razu zrobiła to o co ją poprosił, wkrótce wszyscy Genini znajdowali się w gabinecie Hokage.

"Witajcie, pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego zebrałem was tu dziś, otóż czas bym ogłosił wyniki egzaminu na chuunina"

Wszyscy zebrani skupili się i niecierpliwie czekali na wyniki.

"A więc po uzgodnieniu z radą wioski, z radą informuje że tytuł Chuunina otrzymują:Sarada Uchiha, Shikadai Nara, Mitsuki Sumire Kakei, wytypowane osoby proszę o podejście i odebranie swoich kamizelek oraz dokumentów" oznajmił po czym wszyscy wymienieni odebrali swoje nowe ubiory chuunina.

"To wszystko, przyjdzie jutro do akademii na szkolenie" oznajmił poczym wszyscy opuścili gabinet

"Boruto, wiem że możesz być tym faktem nie pocieszony, ale nie jesteś jeszcze gotów nosić tego tytułu, gdy przyjdzie czas i ty zostaniesz Chuuninem, wierzę w to" pomyślał Naruto patrząc za Okno.

"Hej Boruto co powiesz byśmy cała paczką wyskoczyli do restauracji uczcić nas awans?" zaproponowała Sarada

"Wybacz, ale jakoś nie mam ochoty, ale wy idźcie i nie przejmujcie się mną" powiedział z sztucznym uśmiechem od odchodząc

"Boruto..."

Boruto szedł przez wioskę myśląc o egzaminie na chuunina, żałował tego że dał się zmanipulować Katasuke i urzył tego pieprzonego narzędzia ninja, tak się zamyslił że nie zauważył że na kogoś wpadł, tym kimś był starszy mężczyzna z długimi brązowymi włosami i jakimś znakami ma polikach.

"O Boruto, co ty taki nie w sosie jesteś?" spytał mężczyzna

"O Kiba-san, wybacz ale dziś nie jest mój dzień"

"Rozumiem, może wyskoczymy na piwo to ci na pewno poprawi humor."

"Ja mam przecież 13-lat dopiero" powiedział blondyn

"Skoro jesteś na tyle dorosły że możesz walczyć na śmierć i życie z innymi shinobi, to również możesz napić się piwa" powiedział Kiba próbując przekonać syna Hokage.

Po wielu próbach Boruto uległ pokusie i zgodził się oboje udali się do baru, kiedy Boruto poraz pierwszy spróbował Alkoholou, tak mu to posmakowało że zaczął zamawiać kolejne, przy okazji zaczął rozmawiać z Kiba o egzaminie oraz o tym jako jedyn z drużyny nie zdał egzaminu, siedzieli tak do wieczora, gdy zrobiło się ciemno Boruto wrócił do domu modląc się by nie spotkać rodziców, gdy tylko przekroczył jego od razu zastał Naruto i Hinate.

"Gdzie byłeś Boruto, masz pojęcia która jest godzina?" spytał Naruto z poważnym wyrazem twarz

"Cóż, zasiedziałem się z przyjaciółmi trochę" skłamał drapiąc się niezręcznie z tyłu głowy

"Jak ty jesteś kompletnie pijany?" stwierdziła Hinata

"Marsz do pokoju młodzieńcze, jutro porozmawiamy" rozkazał Naruto

Boruto skinął głową posłusznie wykonał polecenie.


	2. 2

Następnego dnia, Boruto obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy

"Więc to jest ten słynny kac o którym mówią dorośli?" powiedział do siebie po czym poszedł się ogarnąć

"O Boruto, twój ojciec powiedział że jak wstaniesz, masz przyjść do jego gabinetu" poinformowała Hinata

Blondyn skinął głową i po zjedzeniu śniadania ruszył do budynku Hokage, gdy tak szedł przez wioskę, nagle w jego stronę ktoś rzucił linę, z racji że Boruto nie był w pełni sprawny nie zdołał nic zrobić i został związany i przyciagniety do ciemnej alejki, po po chwili spostrzegł stojących przed nim tłum wieśniaków

"Co jest, wypuśccie mnie?" krzyknął Boruto próbując wyrwać się z więzów

"Patrzcie jak ten bachor Hokage jest nerwowy" zadrwił jeden z wieśniaków

"Trzeba nauczyć go szacunku" powiedział drugi zrywając z Boruto bluzę i koszulę

Kolejny z nich chwycił rozgrzany pręt i zaczął uderzać nim w plecy Uzumakiego, następny wieśniak chwycił jakiś bicz i również uderzył nim go, Boruto krzyknął z niewiarygodnego bólu.

"Dlaczego, dlaczego wy to robicie?"

"Za to że zniszczyłeś dobre imię Hokage pieorzony oszuscie, teraz zobaczyć co robimy z takimi jak ty" oznajmił wieśniak.

"Nie jesteś godzien bycia synem Hokage" powiedział kolejny i razem z resztą podeszli do niego i zaczęli go kopać w różne miejsca.

Boruto nie wytrzymał i stracił przytomność, chwilę później na miejscu pojawił się Sai z członkami ANBU, którzy obezwładnili wieśniaków

"Co to ma znaczyć?"

"Zostajcie aresztowani za znęcanie się nad synem Hokage, zabierzcie ich do Ibikiego niech się nimi zajmie" rozkazał Sai

Anbu skineło głową i wykonali polecenie, chwilę później na mieście pojawił się Naruto od razu podniósł syna i zaniósł go do szpitala, był wściekły na wieśniaków za to co mu zrobili

"Myślałem że już nie spotkam ludzi, taki jak wtedy gdy byłem młodszy"

"**Ludzie to w większości Szumowiny, taka jest ich natura**" powiedział Kurama

"Niestety zgodzę się z tobą, miałem nadzieję że już nie spotkam tego typu ludzi a już zwłaszcza w mojej wiosce"

Kilka dni później...

Boruto nadal leżał nie przytomny w szpitalu, Naruto razem ze swoją rodziną codziennie do odwiedzali, najczęściej robiła to Sarada, nawet Sasuke czasem się pojawia

"I co z nim Sakura-chan?" spytał Naruto

"Boruto ma poważne popażenia na plecach, jego kości zostały złamane w niektórych miejsca oraz złamane kilka żeber, obecnie jest w śpiączce" wyjaśniła Sakura

"Czy wiadomo kiedy się obudzi?" spytała zaniepokojona Sarada

"Trudno mi na tą chwilę powiedzieć, a teraz wybaczcie muszę wracać do reszty moich pacjentów"

"I co zrobiłeś z tymi wieśniakami?" spytał Sasuke

**[Wspomnienie kilka dni wcześniej]**

Naruto przybył do celi w których znajdowali się odpowiedzialni za krzywdę jego syna

"Hokage-sama, czy przyszedłeś nas uwolnić?" spytał jeden z nich

"Czy to wy stoicie za bestialskim pobiciem mojego syna?" spytał chłodno Hokage

"Hokage-sama, my tylko chcieliśmy nauczyć go szacunku" tłumaczył wieśniak

"Nie daje to wam prawda do krzywdzenia go w ten sposób, czas byście za to zapłacili"

Niebieskie oczy Naruto zmieniły się na krwisto czerwone z pionową szparką, wkrótce wszyscy wiesniacy znaleźli się przed Kyuubim, który się złowieszczo uśmiechnął, wszyscy byli przerażeni widząc demona, Kurama chwycił jedne z nich i zaczął go pożera, zrobił to samo z kolejnymi, w rzeczywistości wszyscy znajdowali się w iluzji, nie minęła minuata a wiesniacy leżeli na ziemii nie przytomni

**[Koniec Wspomnienia]**

"Rozumiem, i tak byłeś dla nich zbyt miękki, gdy by to zrobili mojej córce"

"To zapewnie wyrżnąłbyś połowę cywili" powiedział żartobliwie blond Hokage

"Racja"


End file.
